Life As We Know It
by Stanphanie
Summary: Bella is living with an abusive father. One day he leaves her in the middle of the street where he almost beats her to death. When she goes to the hospital she meets a very handsome Dr. Cullen named Carlisle who is very willing to take care of her after what he's witnessed between her and Charlie. Soon they fall in love. Rated M for later chapters and some language.


**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers! I just did a plot twist! **

**Okay this is my first story so I don't know how well it's going to be , but I'll try my best that's all I can say. Also if you're still reading this note thank you. No Beta sorry, but if you know anybody willing to please let me know.**

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._

I rolled over on my side groaning as I look at the clock. _5:45 a.m._ I layed there for another five minutes before I heard Charlie get up. I scrambled to feet and threw on a pair of sweat and ran downstairs.

Once I was downstairs I threw on some coffee and grabbed some eggs out of the fridge. I started cooking as fast as I could, but I could only go as fast as it allowed me. I then threw some toast in the toaster and put the eggs on a plate. I poured the coffee and set his breakfast down on the table just he was coming down the stairs.

As he sat down he grunted.

"Is there anything wrong sir" I asked sounding worried.

I wasn't allowed to call him dad or Charlie. When we were in public I had to call him dad for his little good dad act that he puts on for everyone. You would think that the Chief of police would be kinder to his only daughter, but he seems to not care what I think just as long as everyone believes that's he's a good guy.

"Eggs and Coffee again." He snapped.

"This is what you normally eat. Is there anything else you want?" I said getting more worried.

"No, just get out of my sight" he demanded.

I ran upstairs to my room and closed my door. I walked over to my bed and layed down picking up Wuthering Heights. I flipped through the beaten up, tattered page book remembering all the story's, dreams, and hopes that had been crushed when I moved in with Charlie when I was 12 years old.

My mom had died at the tender age of only 30 years old. Having gotten married at 18 to Charlie and having me, she left with me within a few months to get away from the hopeless town we lived in.

Forks, Washington was the rainiest place in the United States being covered constantly by clouds. I dreaded the town and am willing to get out of here when I get the chance.

My 18th birthday with be in only a few months and I'll finally be a legal adult.

I heard the roar of Charlie's cruiser as it pulled away. I looked out the window to make sure he was gone before I got dressed. _He's gone, thank god._ I thought as I walked over to my closet to get ready for the day.

As I looked I swiped a look at the clock _6:25 a.m. _I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and my favorite sweatshirt that said Washington State across it.

I went across the hall to the bathroom to brush my hair, teeth, and other necessities. I moved downstairs and grabbed my bag.

As I walked out I put my ear buds in and turned 'Super Massive Black Hole' by Muse. I got in my truck and sat in it for around 5 minutes to let it warm up. I started singing along with the song when I put the truck in gear.

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**_

_**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive**_

_**Supermassive black hole**_

_**Supermassive black hole**_

_**Supermassive black hole**_

The song finished as I heard a knock on my window. I looked up embarrassed to see Edward Mason my best friend even though I'm not supposed to have Charlie didn't even know. Most people didn't even know we were friends we kept it hidden that well.

I got out of my truck as Edward opened it. I thanked him with a smile and started walking toward the school as Edward spotted Emmett and went to go to talk to him.

As I walked to my locker that was next to my first class Mike Newton on of the most popular kids in school came to harass me again.

"Look at Bella all by herself. Maybe she should get some friends." I turned around and walked away without saying a word not wanting to fuel his harassment, but as I walked away he grabbed my arm.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Bella. You know you're so selfish because you never interact with anyone. You should hear all the things people say about ..." Mike was stopped short.

"Mr. Newton that will be enough of harassing Ms. Swan. Get to class." I looked up to see the principle Mr. Volturi.

Mike walked away and Mr. Volturi smiled sincerely to me and walked me to class. My least favorite class Honor Geometry. I thanked him for sincerity and went to sit down next to my table where my partner sat.

Her name was Angela and probably the smart and sweetest girl I have ever met in Forks High school. Though we weren't friends we got along well and tried to partner up in any class we had together.

My thoughts then were thrown off when the bell rang and Ms. Jane told us to pull out our homework from last night. We passed it up and started our next lesson. Soon the bell rang and the rest of the day passed fairly quickly all the way up till Science.

started our next activity for class. Blood Testing. _Great, how lucky am I. _I thought to myself and he went around handing out supplies. Soon he was about to prick Jasper Whitlock's finger, another one of Edwards friends, I forced myself not to look, but Mr. Bernard told everyone to watch how he did it. I kept my head down hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Bella, you need to pay attention." I looked up slowly.

"Uhh... ye-ss sir" I stuttered

I forced myself to look up and watch, but my breathing soon started to quicken, I started to sweat, and shake uncontrollably. Then Mr. Bernard pricked Jasper's finger and a drop of blood came to the surface and fell to the floor. Then all I remember was falling out of my chair and fainting as I hit the ground.

* * *

**If your still here reading THANK YOU! Please review and let me know what I can do better. -Stanphanie**


End file.
